The Insensitive Kaga
by Katzius Revived
Summary: Terkadang, walau sebagai pacar, Kaga bisa sangat tidak sensitif dan cuek. Namun Akagi sudah mengantisipasinya dengan kencan ini.


**HALOHA~!**

 **Katzius kembaliii~!**

 **Tentu saja dalam Kancolle, serta pair tercinta kita AKKG :D**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Insensitive Kaga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Kancolle** **Fanfic by Katzius**

 _ **Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kapal Perang Dunia II Jepang yang dipersonifikasikan adalah milik KADOKAWA.**_

 **.**

' _Terkadang, walau_ _sebagai_ _pacar, Kaga_ _bisa_ _sangat_ _tidak_ _sensitif_ _dan cuek. Namun Akagi sudah mengantisipasinya dengan kencan ini._ _'_

 **.**

 **AKKG is love, AKKG is life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _PING! PING!_

Kaga yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan buku pelajaran menoleh. Itu suara telepon genggamnya yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dia letakkan pulpennya, lantas membuka isi pesan. Dari Akagi.

' _Kaga, besok_ _kan_ _libur._ _Kaga mau_ _pergi_ _kencan_ _bersamaku?_

 _-_ _Akagi'_

Kaga menghela napas. Sudah beberapa kali dua minggu ini Akagi selalu mengajaknya keluar. Memang, mereka berdua sudah berstatus sebagai pacar, namun tak tahukah Akagi kalau Kaga harus mempertahankan prestasi? Kaga yakin Akagi tahu.

Namun, di sisi lain, Kaga tahu Akagi akan menjadi _bad mood_ jika kali ini tidak di-iya-kan. Beberapa kali Akagi mengajaknya, beberapa kali pula Kaga menolaknya. Maklum, Kaga sendiri sangat menyukai kegiatan yang terstruktur dan tidak suka jika jadwalnya diganggu. Maka dari itu, malang bagi Akagi, dia harus di-nomor-dua-kan.

Kaga menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian beralih posisi menjadi berbaring di kasur. Sambil telentang, dia tatap pesan Akagi.

 _Iya-kan? Atau_ _tidak?_

Ah, sepertinya sangat tidak sopan jika dia mengatakan 'tidak' kali ini. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka kan pacar. Kaga juga sebenarnya merasa dia kurang perhatian pada Akagi.

Maka, dengan menghela napas sekali lagi, Kaga mengetik balasannya.

.

 _PIPIPIPI!_

Ringtone ponsel Akagi berdering saat gadis itu baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ah, dari Kaga," gumamnya. Segera diangkatnya ponsel dan dibukanya pesan.

' _Boleh_ _saja._ _Besok_ _aku_ _bebas, kok._

 _-_ _Kaga'_

 _Pendek_ _amat…_ batin Akagi. Dengan segera ia mengetik balasannya.

' _Kaga mau_ _pergi_ _ke_ _mana?_

 _-_ _Akagi'_

Balasannya muncul kurang dari semenit kemudian.

' _Terserah_ _Akagi saja._

 _-_ _Kaga'_

Akagi merengut melihat balasan Kaga.

Karena beginilah dia sebal terhadap Kaga. Memang sih, dia bisa merebut hati Kaga dan berhasil menjadikannya sebagai pacar, tapi… apa gunanya kalau dia tidak peduli? Seolah mereka tidak lebih dari teman sebangku. Seolah Akagi tak lebih dari angin lalu.

 _Ah, mungkin_ _beginilah rasa 'notice-me-senpai'._ batin Akagi mencelos.

Kalau sudah begini, terpaksalah Akagi yang mengusulkan tempat.

' _Ah, kalau_ _begitu di Wahana_ _Akuarium_ _kota_ _saja, ya. Aku_ _tunggu jam 9. See you ~ 3_

 _-_ _Akagi'  
_

.

.

Besoknya, Kaga datang setengah jam lebih awal. Padahal di saat yang sama, di rumah Akagi masih asyik mandi.

Kaga menunggu di depan loket tiket akuarium. Dia duduk saja di trotoar dekat situ dan melihat jam. Masih jam setengah sembilan lebih sepuluh. Kaga menepuk dahi. Tahu begini harusnya dia tak usah buru-buru tadi. Yah, tidak apa-apa. Toh hanya dua puluh menit.

Kaga hampir tertidur saat Akagi datang.

"Kaga?" samar, dia bisa mendengar Akagi menyebut namanya.

Detik berikutnya, dia mendengar kalimat berikutnya, "…buat apa tidur di situ?"

Kaga pun terjaga. "Ah! Maaf, Akagi, hanya tertidur sebentar,"

"Kaga capek, ya? Belajar sampai malam lagi?" tanya Akagi.

"…Ya, begitulah," sahut Kaga, mengiyakan saja, tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa semalam suntuk tidak bisa tidur karena sibuk memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk kencan hari ini.

"Apa perlu kubatalkan kencannya?" tanya Akagi khawatir. "Kaga sepertinya sudah tidak kuat,"

"Tidak usah," sahut Kaga datar, lantas membeli sekaleng kopi dingin dari mesin penjual terdekat. "Aku masih kuat,"

Akagi kelihatan tidak yakin.

"Benar, kok, Akagi," kata Kaga, menghabiskan kopi kalengan, melempar kalengnya ke tong sampah.

"Baiklah," sahut Akagi. "Tapi, nanti kalau Kaga ngantuk bilang saja, ya,"

"Baik," kata Kaga.

Mereka membeli tiket dan segera masuk ke Wahana.

"Kita mau kemana saja?" tanya Kaga, membentangkan peta Wahana. "Wahana di sini banyak, ya,"

"Eh? Kaga tidak pernah kesini?"Akagi memandang pacarnya itu kaget.

"Tidak pernah,"

Akagi memandangnya jengkel, "Padahal teman-teman kelas kita kan sering ke sini? Bukannya Kaga diajak juga minggu lalu?"

"Oh ya?" sahut Kaga pendek. "Aku tidak ingat,"

Akagi menepuk dahi."Ya ampun, Kaga, luangkanlah waktu untuk santai sedikit!"

Akagi tahu setelah ini Kaga akan menjawab 'baik, baik,' dan kemudian kembali ke kebiasaannya yang lama. Masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

Namun, kali ini Kaga hanya terdiam. Suasana menjadi canggung.

"Kaga mau ke mana?" tanya Akagi, memecah suasana.

"Eh?"

"Kaga mau ke mana?" ulang Akagi.

"Ini area apa, Akagi?" tanya Kaga, menunjuk kesuatu gambar area di tengah peta.

"Oh, itu Dunia Es," sahut Akagi."Di situ kita bisa melihat pinguin, lo! Kaga mau?"

Kaga sepertinya tertarik.

"Kita bisa coba ke sana. Lewat sini," sahut Akagi, memimpin. Kaga melipat peta Wahana dan menyusulnya.

Pintu di hadapan mereka terbuka otomatis, menyemburkan hawa dingin. Begitu Kaga dan Akagi masuk, pintu itu menutup lagi.

"Di sini dingin, ya," sahut Akagi, mengembuskan uap dari mulut. "Tanganku kedinginan,"

Rencana A; pegang tangan. Akagi akan melihat sejauh mana Kaga peka. Maksudnya, Akagi ingin memberi tanda bahwa dia ingin berpegangan tangan mesra dengan Kaga.

Namun, reaksi Kaga malah, "Ya, tanganku juga,"

Jelas Akagi kecewa. Kaga merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan. "Kebetulan aku bawa sarung tangan. Akagi mau pakai?"

Kaga memang tidak mendapat pesannya.

 _Ya, sudahlah._ Batin Akagi. _Masih_ _ada_ _rencana B dan C._

"Kaga tidak kedinginan?" tanya Akagi.

"Tidak, kok," kata Kaga."Jangan khawatir. Kau sendiri?"

"Yah, lumayan," sahut Akagi. "Lumayan dingin. Aku kan tidak pakai jaket,"

Rencana B; pelukan.

Kaga melepas jaketnya, dan memakaikannya ke Akagi.

"E-eh? Kaga?"

"Kenapa, Akagi? Bukannya tadi kedinginan?"

Akagi nyengir–terpaksa. Lagi-lagi Kaga tidak mengerti. "Hehe, memang iya. Tapi Kaga bagaimana? Kaga sendiri kan jadi tidak pakai jaket,"

"Aku tahan dingin, kok," sahut Kaga, walau nyatanya napasnya beruap dan ujung-ujung jarinya mulai memucat dan membiru, kedinginan.

"Jangan bohong, deh, Kaga," sahut Akagi. "Ujung jari-jarimu mulai membiru, tuh,"

Kaga tak bisa mengelak lagi. Memang benar tangannya kedinginan dari tadi, walau badannya tak masalah, karena dia menggunakan kaus berlengan panjang.

"Apa boleh buat," gumam Akagi, mengembuskan uap. "Sini, pegang tanganku,"

"He?" Kaga tidak siap dengan uluran tangan Akagi, kontan menghindar.

"Kaga," omel Akagi, kesal. "Aku tak mau kau kena radang dingin. Sini, kemarikan tanganmu,"

Akhirnya Kaga mau juga, walau dengan wajah memerah padam. Di dalam hati, Akagi bersorak. Dia sukses menjalankan rencana C. Kini dia bebas bergandengan tangan dengan Kaga-nya tersayang.

 _Tangan Akagi hangat…_ pikir Kaga.

"Nah, Kaga, mau ke mana dulu? _Ice skating_? Atau melihat pinguin?" tawar Akagi.

"Di dalam satu wahana masih ada beberapa wahana lagi, ya?" tanya Kaga.

"Iya, itu biasanya wahana mini. Biasanya semacam permainan," sahut Akagi. "Yuk,"

Kaga menurut saja. Dia cuma bisa diam saat Akagi menggandeng tangannya dan menuntunnya masuk ke area _ice skating_. Dia pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Akagi membeli dua buah tiket untuk _skating_.

"Er… Akagi," sahut Kaga.

"Ya?"

"Aku… tidak bisa _skating_ ," kata Kaga.

Entah kenapa senyum Akagi malah seperti biasanya, malah lebih ceria. Padahal Kaga kira dia akan kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sini, kuajari!" sahut Akagi. Dia melanjutkan menarik Kaga dan bahkan membantu memakaikan sepatu _skate_ (karena Kaga memang tidak bisa).

Saat di arena yang dingin itu, Kaga cuma bisa terdiam di pinggir arena es, hanya memegang palang besi.

"Kaga, sini!" sahut Akagi, meluncur dengan lancarnya. Arena _skating_ sedang sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang. Jadi Akagi bisa meluncur dengan bebas.

"A-aku tidak bisa," Kaga mencoba melepas pegangan, namun dia malah terpeleset dan terjatuh di lantai es.

Sambil tertawa, Akagi membantunya berdiri. "Makanya, sini kuajari,"

Entah karena alasan apa, Akagi kembali memegang tangan Kaga. Kali ini, keduanya. Keduanya berhadap-hadapan. Kaga perlahan bisa seimbang walau melepas pegangan.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan meluncur mundur, Kaga coba mengikuti, ya," sahut Akagi.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pasangan itu mulai meluncur. Mereka berhasil mencapai tengah-tengah arena, hingga Kaga terpeleset lagi. Kali ini, ke arah depan. Akagi sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Kebetulan. Kini kedua dalam posisi berpelukan. Kaga bangkit dengan wajah merah, sedang Akagi hanya tersenyum ceria.

Setelah kira-kira sejam jatuh-bangun, Kaga menyerah. Dia memutuskan berhenti dan Akagi mengikuti. Kaga dan Akagi segera melepas sepatu (Kaga masih dibantu Akagi).

"Nah, Kaga sekarang mau ke mana?" tanya Akagi, namun segera menyadari kalau pandangan Kaga tidak fokus. "Ng? Kaga? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, iya, aku tidak apa-apa," Kaga cepat menjawab.

"Kaga ngantuk, ya?" tanya Akagi. "Kalau begitu kita pulang sa–"

"Jangan!" potong Kaga. "Maksudku ini kan kencan kita setelah sekian lama. Jadi kupikir–"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Kaga," sahut Akagi. "Daripada Kaga sakit? Kaga harus belajar keras, kan. Yuk, pulang,"

"Tunggu, Akagi–aah…" Kaga baru saja mau bangkit dari tempat duduknya, saat dia tiba-tiba ambruk begitu saja. Hal yang terakhir diingatnya adalah suara Akagi, "Kaga!"

.

Begitu terbangun, Kaga sudah ada di rumahnya sendiri. Dia menemukan dirinya tengah terbalut selimut.

"Kaga!" sahut Akagi lega. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga,"

"A-Akagi? Apa yang–aduh!" Kaga mencoba bangkit. Namun gerakan sesederhana itu pun membuat kepalanya sakit. Terpaksalah dia harus kembali berbaring.

"Sudah, sudah," kata Akagi. "Jangan bangun dulu. Kaga perlu istirahat,"

Kaga merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di kepalanya. Apakah itu kompres pendingin?

"Kau jatuh pingsan saat kita baru selesai _skating_ ," sahut Akagi.

Kini tampangnya berubah mendung. Sepertinya sudah siap mengomeli sang pacar. "Sudah kukatakan, bilang saja jika capek, kan? Kaga malah memaksakan terus,"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kan," sanggah Kaga. "Kurasa aku terlalu mengabaikanmu, padahal kita kan pacar. Aku tidak tega bilang 'tidak' lagi padamu, makanya aku–"

Pengakuan Kaga dibungkam dengan sukses Akagi yang meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kaga.

"Sudahlah," sahut Akagi. "Aku tahu apa yang hendak kau bilang. Dan Kaga, tadi kau sadar tidak?"

"Sadar?" ulang Kaga, berpikir. "Oh, tanda-tanda darimu itu, ya?"

"Kau sadar?" tanya Akagi, terkejut. "Kenapa kau tidak merespon?"

Kaga memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah hingga telinga. "A-aku… malu saja melakukannya di depan umum. Ma-makanya, aku justru memilih alternatif lain, seperti memberimu sarung tangan, dan juga memakaikanmu jaketku,"

Akagi terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa keras. Kaga memandangnya kesal.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, kok, Kaga," sahut Akagi. "Aku cuma lega, aku ternyata tidak setertutup yang kukira,"

"Anak-anak di kelas selama ini menggosipkan kita, lo," sahut Akagi. "Saat kucari tahu kenapa, ternyata mereka menganggap kau tidak peka sebagai pacar, jauh sekali dengan Shoukaku dan adik kelasnya Zuikaku. Mereka ke sekolah saja bergandengan, bahkan Shoukaku menjemput Zuikaku dengan motornya. Saat makan siang pun, keduanya saling menyuapi. Beda sekali dengan kita yang kalau makan siang hanya roti bungkusan, kan,"

Kaga terdiam, masih bersemu merah.

"Makanya," lanjut Akagi. "Aku berpikir, ingin mengetesmu, apa kau ini peka atau tidak terhadapku. Maaf ya, Kaga,"

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Kaga. "Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf, terlalu sibuk dengan belajar sampai-sampai tidak memerhatikanmu,"

"Soalnya kesannya aku jadi tidak percaya dengan Kaga dan terpengaruh omongan anak-anak di kelas," sahut Akagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Akagi," sahut Kaga. "Soalnya, aku percaya, Akagi pasti percaya padaku,"

Giliran Akagi yang bersemu merah. Namun, dia tersenyum.

Namun, tanpa diduga tiba-tiba saja ia melumat bibir Kaga dengan lembut. Kaga hanya bisa membelalak kaget, tak sanggup merespon.

"Terima kasih buat hari ini, ya, Kaga," sahut Akagi, tersenyum, memandang Kaga yang masih terkejut di kasur.

Akagi bangkit.

"Kaga, malam ini aku menginap, ya," sahut Akagi. "Orangtuamu sedang dinas keluar kota, kan? Tak ada yang mengurusmu jadinya. Biar aku saja,"

Kaga tak bisa merespon apa-apa kecuali mengangguk. Akagi tersenyum puas, dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Malam ini, setidaknya akan menjadi pembayar utang kencan Kaga terhadap Akagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Sepertinya Anda semua sudah selesai membacanya, ya :D**

 **Syukurlah saya sudah bisa membuat fanfik AKKG yang mulai ada plot-nya *sujud syukur***

 **Saya juga bersyukur sekali dengan ini bisa update AKKG dua kali dalam sehari.  
**

 **Maaf kalo masih ada typo dan sebagainya. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada, ya.**

 **Makasih sudah membaca! Sila di-review kalo berkenan :3**

 **Sampai jumpa di fanfik berikutnya!**

 **Salam,  
-Katzius **


End file.
